There for Family
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: Takes place after Last Knight. Two years after the battle with Quintessa, the Autobots and Earth finally sign a treaty that allows humans and cybertronians to live in harmony. During this time, Bumblebee remembers the first kind human that he met, and longs to see her again. My version on how the Bumblebee movie really should have ended! Charile hasn't been added yet for characters


**So, I just got back from watching the new Transformers movie,** _ **Bumblebee**_ **and it ROCKED! I was geeking out like crazy!**

 **Buuuuuut... THEY DIDN'T HAVE A REUNION SCENE WITH BUMBLEBEE AND CHARLIE! *ahem* So, I said, "I'm going to write this for you, Michel Bay."**

 **So here it is! I hope you all enjoy! This takes place in 2019, thirty-two years after Charlie met Bumblebee.**

Bumblebee stood at the edge of the scrapyard, looking upwards into the night sky. He gave a deep vent and looked down at the ground. He could hear Crosshairs getting into a fight, possibly with Hound over who-knows-what, and Drift, Cade and Optimus Prime trying to break it up, with apparent sucess from what he could hear.

He gave another deep vent and looked upwards again. He really wanted to ask Optimus if he could, but he was too scared! After everything that they went through, even with humans now trusting Autobots, (which, when when they met with the government, made him feel that if cybertronians could sweat, he would've been dripping bullets) he was scared of asking Optimus if he could go!

Speaking of said Autobot leader...

"Bumblebee?" The scout jumped and whirled around to see Optimus behind him, staring at him in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked, "You have been acting strangely for the past few days."

"I..." Bumblebee looked at his leader for a few seconds, then turned away, looking at the ground, "I'm... okay."

"Now I know that you're not," said Optimus, a gentle smile crossing his faceplates. He sat next to Bumblebee and asked, "What is it?"

"Um..." Bmblebee hesitated again. "I... May I... take a short leave of absense, sir?"

Optimus looked at him strangely with his request. "Of course," he said, "but may I ask why?"

"There's... someone I want to visit," he said, "She lives a few days away from here, and since Autobots were accepted by humans, I've been wanting to visit her. Tell her that I'm alright."

"Very well," said Optimus, standing up and laying a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder, "You may go. But please be careful."

Bumblebee nodded and jumped up, happiness in his optics. He started to walk away, but then he turned and gave Optimus a suprise hug. "Thank you," he said, then raced off, transforming as he went.

Optimus watched him leave, a slightly startled expression on his faceplates, but it slowly turned into a smile. "Safe travels, Bumblebee."

 **()**

Charile Watson Gutierrez, now a still-fit fifty-two year old, walked into her house with an armload of groceries and car parts. She looked to see her husband, Memo, and their fifteen year old daughter, Reyna, wrestling on the floor with their twelve year old son, Benjamin. As usual, Benny (sometimes called Bee by his mother and father) was easily beating the tar out of his dad and older sister.

"What are you three doing?" asked Charlie.

The three wrestlers straighted. "I was just proving a point," said Benny, a smug smirk on his face.

"Aparrently he can beat us," said Reyna, massaging her shoulder.

Charile chuckled and set the groceries on the counter, kissed Memo, and ruffled Benny's hair. "Always tough to the end, aren't you Bee?"

Benny batted at his mother's hand, annoyed, but a happy smile on his face.

As Charile finished unloading the groceries, she happened to look out the window onto the back street to see a flashy looking 2017 yellow and black camaro. She gave a tiny nod, although the colors reminded her of her old friend, Bumblebee.

She gave a tiny sigh, leaning against the counter. Oh how she missed Bee! She had been trying to find some sign of him, and the first came through the Chicago War, then the attack on Hong Kong. Then Cybertron had come and soon left. She had started to think that Bumblebee had left. That was until she heard about the Autobot Treaty with the world. She was happy to find that the Autobots were accepted in the world now. But she had yet to hear about Bumblebee again.

He phone suddenly rang, signaling a text. She picked up her phone and raised an eyebrow at the text that she saw;

 _*Come to the beach alone. I'll be there.*_

She looked back outside. The camaro was gone.

 **()**

She pulled up onto the beach in her corvet, leaving Memo home with the kids. She climbed out and looked around. The only thing on the beach besides her was...

...the same yellow and black camaro that had been parked outside her home.

"Um... hello?" she tentavily asked, "Who are you?" She walked forward until she stood in front of the car. But she didn't see anyone inside.

Then, the car shifted, transforming and trowing a little bit of sand on her. She backed up with a slight yelp, feeling sand land on her. An odd sensation came over her, like this had happened to her before. She felt something brushing at her hair and she said, "No I'm... fine." She looked up, shock on her face.

A familiar metal face was above her, his blue optics looking at her with slight concern, although there was a slight bit of teasing in them. "You sure?" came a voice, "Because that was a bit of sand."

"...Bee?" she asked in shock and joy, "Bumblebee, is it really you? You're talking!"

"Got my voice back," said the yellow Autobot, "And yeah, it's me."

He knelt down a bit more so that Charlie could fling her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much!" she cried, tears coming down her face.

"I missed you too, Charlie," he said, one of his servos coming around so he could hug her in return. "After the treaty was settled, I asked Optimus if I could come see you. He said that I could. Better than being stuck at base with a bunch of arguing 'grown-ups', to put in human terms."

Charlie laughed at that, Bumblebee joining her as he sat on the beach, Charlie sitting on his leg. The two of them chatted together, Charlie telling Bumblebee about what had happened to her since he last saw her, and Bumblebee giving her an abridged version of what had been happening to him and how he got his voice back.

Charile winced when she heard about his fight with a mind-controlled Optimus Prime. "That had to hurt. And it must have been hard too."

"It was," said Bumblebee. "I think he's still suffering side-effects from Quintessa's posession. He often goes into a few private parts of the scrapyard. One time I followed him and found he was collapsed on the ground in a lot of pain. Cade is doing his best to help him feel better, but... the most that me and the others can do is just be there for him. Often whenever he has one of his sessions I just stay next to him. But usually Cade is the one with him." He looked down at the ground.

A couple hours away from base, he had asked Hot Rod if he could stay next to Optimus whenever his pains had come. His brother had agreed and promised to tell Bumblebee if one of Optimus' sessions happened. So far he had heard nothing.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Charlie, breaking Bumblebee's thoughts. "So, the government's okay with you guys now?"

"After we moved Cybertron back to where it was," said Bumblebee, "we came back to earth. It is Unicron after all, and who knows what could try to destroy him and you guys. We found that Quintessa was still alive, but this time, we knocked her out and put her in a pod that Cogman told us would cancel out her powers and sent it on a course that wouldn't knock her into anything. So, hopefully for the moment, she's not our problem. But Megatron's still out here too, but last Optimus saw him, he was landing on earth in critical condition."

"So, he hopefully won't be a problem either?" asked Charlie.

"Hopefully," said Bumblebee. "So, how about you call Memo and your kids and tell them to come over?"

"Sure thing," said Charlie. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Memo, telling him to come over with the kids.

A couple of minutes later, another car drove up. Memo, Reyna, and Benny hopped out, their eyes widdening when they saw Charlie with Bumblebee. "Hey Bee!" yelled Memo, "How've you been?"

"Same old," said Bumblebee, "Just saving the world." He held up his servo and Memo high-fived it.

"So you're Bumblebee?" asked Benny, walking up to Bumblebee.

"I am," said Bumblebee, "And you must be Benny. Glad to hear you're holding my nickname well."

"Nick- oh! Bee's your nickname!" realized Benny, "And yeah. I've been holding it well."

"It's nice to meet you, Bumblebee," said Reyna, giving a small wave, "Mom and Dad told us so many times about how they met you. We've always wanted to meet you!"

"I really hope that what you told them was all good," said Bumblebee, directing a glance at Charlie and Memo, causing their kids to crack up.

"Oh, ha ha," said Charlie, hands on her hips, "So, how'd you like to spend a few days with us? Get to know the family? As long as you don't wreck the furniture like last time."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" he asked in exaperation, "And don't worry." He motioned for everyone to step back and he transformed. Everyone jumped as the car door opened and a blond haired, blue eyed, tall human stepped out, rippling slightly. "And before you ask," said Bumblebee's holoform, "Cade and Izzy only came up with this a couple of months ago."

"Pretty handy," commented Memo.

 **()**

 _[One week later]_

Charlie looked in the garage where Bumblebee was parked. Surprisingly, he wasn't in his alt-mode, but was sitting in the corner, a worried look on his faceplates. He looked up as she entered the room. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Bumblebee gave a vent. "Not really," he said. "Hot Rod just contacted me. Optimus had one of his sessions."

"Is he okay?" asked Charlie, worry crossing her face.

"Hot Rod said that he managed to get through the worst of it. He contacted me just as Optimus was dropping off to recharge." Bee gave another vent and said, "but he said that Optimus was calling for me. I should probably be leaving soon. But I'm worried about leaving you guys."

"We'll be fine, Bee," said Charlie, laying a hand on his leg. "Your team needs you. But maybe you could give us your address?" At his look, she shrugged and said, "We'll want to visit you. Summer vacations coming up. The kids will want to visit you."

"That's all right," said Bumblebee, smiling, "but call me when you decide to come so you don't freak Crosshairs and Hound out. We might be getting a proper base soon too, according to Lennox, and some more Autobots might be showing up soon as well."

"All right," said Charlie. Bumblebee leaned close to her as her hand came up, rubbing his helm against it, "and promise that you'll visit too."

"I will," he promised.

 **()**

 _[Five days later]_

Bumblebee pulled into the scrapyard, slightly worried when he didn't see anyone around except for the mini-dinobots. However, he could see Hot Rod sprinting towards him, a worried look on his faceplates. "Bumblebee!" he yelled, "Thank goodness zhat you are 'ere!" he said in his french accent, "Prime iz 'aving a session! He'z calling out for you!"

"Take me to him!" said Bumblebee. The two of them raced to the small building in the middle of the scrapyard, where he could see the team gathered around it. They turned when they heard Bumblebee approach. "Out of the way," said Bumblebee, pushing past the others to see Optimus lying on the ground, trembling badly a moaning in pain. Cade was next to his helm, trying to keep him calm. Bee could see Izzy on Crosshair's shoulder and Viviane next to Cogman.

"Optimus," said Cade, "Bee's back. He's here." He quickly moved to the side as Bumblebee sat next to his leader, putting a gentle servo on his shoulder-plates. Optimus opened his optics and looked at Bumblebee, relief clear on his faceplates.

"It's okay, Prime," said Bee, "I'm here now."

After a few long minutes, Optimus's intakes steadied and his optics closed, falling asleep. Bumblebee sighed in relief. "He'll be okay," he said.

"Glad to see you made it back, 'Bee," said Crosshairs, "But I really wish you'd tell us why you'd go off like that."

"I'll always be here for family, Crosshairs," said Bumblebee, a small smile entering his optics, "I just had to tell someone else that too."

He would always be there for family, no matter how far apart they might be.

 **And that's it! I know that some elements in** _ **Bumblebee**_ **differe from the main live-action series, but I just had to write this. And in some ways, the main arc and** _ **Bumblebee**_ **did tie together. I mean, did no one see his camaro form at the end of the movie? Optimus could've left for a short while after the events of** _ **Bumblebee**_ **.**

 **And posession or forced actions can be pretty nasty from what I've seen on TV shows and movies. So Optimus would probably have a couple of side effects from Quintessa. And... yes. That's how I dealt with Quintessa! Get over it!**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot as much as I did! See you all later!**


End file.
